


GET OUT OF MY LIFE ROBERT

by chitwncat



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: Aaron tells Robert to get out of his life after he tries to bribe Jason.  Robert finally listens to Aaron and leaves.  Aaron and Vic go at each other after Robert leaves without telling anyone.  Then the baby comes with a slight twist that shakes up the village which Robert knows nothing about.  We learn of the aftermath and how Aaron deals with not knowing where Robert is at.





	GET OUT OF MY LIFE ROBERT

GET OUT OF MY LIFE ROBERT

"How many times, Robert? Stay out of my life"

Robert knew he had screwed up again with Aaron. But what is he suppose to do, just stand around and let Aaron get killed by that thug? But, Aaron is determined and Robert just dug his hole deeper. Robert is finally starting to realize that there is now no getting out of that hole. He is starting to realize finally that Aaron doesn't want him out of that hole either. 

It had become clear to Robert just how much Aaron's feeling for him had changed in just the six weeks since he gave his ring back. The day he left for Ireland he told Robert that he would always love him. The reason he was leaving was because he couldn't get his head around Rebecca and the baby. Today though Robert can see it in Aaron's eyes. There is no love there anymore. It feels like six weeks away from Robert has made it easy for Aaron to move on and live his life without Robert in it anymore. He's moving on, enjoying his family again and has no interest in what is going on with Robert. 

So why is he hanging on? Why does he still follow Aaron around the village like a lost puppy? He keeps telling himself that all he wants is for Aaron to be happy and it's now obvious he doesn't make him happy so why is he here at the gym once again making Aaron mad. Getting in the way of Aaron's life.

It was a spur of the moment decision. He saw Sam put Aaron's mouthpiece in his mouth and Aaron head toward the ring. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stay there and watch. So Robert turned around and walked out of the gym. He got in his car and drove. He drove back to Emmerdale and knowing Vic was working at the pub he went to Keeper's and packed up all of his belongings. Once he had everything in his car he looked around the village one more time taking a few extra seconds to look at the Mill then he got in his car and drove. What Robert didn't see was Charity standing on the front step of the pub watching him load his car and leave Emmerdale.

==============

"I don't hate you, I pity you and I have better things to spend my energies on"

Something clicked in Aaron's brain once he got in the ring with Jason. He saw his family there for him and no one in Jason's corner and he realized at that moment he had so much more to live for. He had a family that loved him. He even had Robert that loved him even though things weren't good with him right now Aaron could admit it felt good knowing Robert still cared for him. The whole reason he went to prison was because he let his temper get the best of him and now he realizes he's letting it happen again. Even if it is in a boxing ring who knows what would have happened. So Aaron walked away. He went to his family and told them let's go home. He was so caught up in the emotions he was feeling at the time he didn't even notice Robert wasn't there anymore. 

Later back at the Mill after Aaron had another run in with Jason he once again turned his back on violence and never let his temper get the best of him. He threw Jason out and afterwards hadn't felt that good about himself in a long time. For the first time in a long time he had overcome his temper and it felt good. He walked to the pub happy with himself. He knew Adam would be there and he secretly hoped Rob would also be there even though he would probably be alone in the corner because most everyone in the village had abandoned Robert after Aaron had split with him. 

Adam was there as expected, talking to Vic, but there was no sign of Robert. The more he thought about it he also didn't remember seeing Robert at the gym when they were leaving. As he thought more the last time he remembered seeing Robert was when he yelled at him and told him once again to get out of his life. Suddenly, he felt a knot in his stomach. He immediately turned to Adam.

"I don't remember seeing Robert leave the gym with us. What happened to him?"

"Who cares? I wasn't paying attention to him. He deserved to get yelled at after what he did. I don't know why he doesn't get the hint and just leave you alone. He's such a waste."

Adam suddenly was drenched in a cold pint of beer. "Hey, that's my brother you're talking about. He has his faults but you best go look in the mirror Adam before you start criticizing anybody else. You're right up there at the top of the jerk list regardless of how special you think you are being Aaron's mate you asshole." 

As Vic storms to the backroom Adam is trying to wipe the beer off of him. "What did I say that wasn't true?"

"Nice one mate. Right in front of his sister too. Do you ever even use your brain? Talk about one step forward and ten steps back in your trying to win her back. Oh and how was Robert any different than you when it came to Jason? You had less faith in me than anyone else. At least Robert tried to do something about it even if I didn't want him too."

"Come on Aaron don't be like that. I'm always there for you. Where's he at if he's so special?"

"Just get lost Adam." With that Aaron got up and walked into the back to check on Vic but what he heard caused his heart to hurt.

"I'm telling you Vic I saw him loading his clothes in his car and drive off. Don't know what that means or what he's doing but something had his goat because I could tell he wasn't all there. It looked like someone had stole his dog and told him to go away and never come back. He looked that dejected."

Aaron turned around and couldn't get out of the pub fast enough. Once outside he has to catch his breath before he goes into a panic attack. As he calmed down he tries to call Robert. It goes to voice mail. He doesn't leave a message because he' s afraid he'll sound like he cares. He isn't suppose to care anymore is he. He's the one who told him to get out of life. So he heads home to the Mill.

Vic runs home to see if what Charity has said is true. She finds Robert's room empty and no notes. She tries to call Robert multiple times only getting his voice mail. After leaving three different messages she stops. Now she is getting angry. What's changed? What has happened that Robert decided to just pack up and leave without saying a word. It only takes Vic about ten seconds to answer her own question. Aaron.

Aaron is heading for the fridge to grab a beer when someone starts banging on the door.

"Vic, how's it going."

"Stop pretending Aaron. What did you do? What did you say?"

"What are you talking about?

"Don't give me that shit. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Robert. What did you say to him that's changed everything."

Aaron just stares at her trying to give her a blank stare as if to say he hasn't a clue at what she's talking about in hopes she stops and leaves.

"You're such a bad actor Aaron. Why do you bother. Robert's been running around this village with a crushed heart for six weeks having to watch you show him that you don't give a damn about him anymore, if you ever really did to begin with. He's been kicked around the village like a sad little puppy by pretty much everyone including me now suddenly he's just given up and packed everything and he's gone. There is only one thing that would have him doing that. You threw dirt in his face again didn't you Aaron."

Aaron felt a knot in his stomach as he listened to Vic. Was he actually the cause?"

"So go on what did you say or do to Robert?"

"I might of told him to get out of my life."

"Why would you do that? What did he do?"

"Apparently he tried to bribe Jason to not fight me."

"Yeah, I know. He paid him five thousand but it didn't work. Is that all? That's all it took for you to push him away again like that? You really are a prick Aaron. You know it. A completely selfish prick."

"He was just trying to control me Vic. Just like he always is."

"He wasn't trying to control you. He was trying to protect you. You know he didn't sleep a wink last night. Spent the whole night pacing the floor. Do you know why? Because Jason told him he was going to kill you."

Aaron's eyes got big as he stared at her.

"That right. He told him that the only way you were leaving the ring was in a body bag. Then he slapped Robert around a bit. Rob said he never felt so scared. Said if that was just a taste of what you went through in prison then he doesn't know how you survived. He told me it was the first time he had ever experienced homophobic threats. I could tell last night Robert was terrified. And all you did was tell him to get lost."

"How do you know all of this?"

"How do you think. He told me. It took me awhile to get it out of him but he eventually told me like he always does."

"And you believe him."

Vic instantly slaps Aaron.

"Owh. What was that for."

"For being a dickhead. Of course I believe him. He doesn't lie when it comes to you. When are you going to figure that out."

"You don't know him Vic. He's always doing things just to get what he wants. You never know what game is he playing. It gets tiring."

"No Aaron when it comes to you he is never playing games and after all this time if you still haven't figured that out then I feel sorry for you. That man is devoted to you. He spends ever waking moment making sure your safe and protected, even when you do stuff that puts you directly in harms way."

"So why did he do it if he loves me so much."

"You stupid git. You hurt him and pushed him away."

"I'm always pushing him away and he never leaves. No, he did it because he wanted her."

"You actually believe that don't you. If he wanted her he would of moved to HF the day you left. He would have been with her the day after she arrived if he wanted her. As many times as she threw herself at him."

"What?"

"You're kidding right? As jealous as you were you didn't realize how almost daily she was offering it on a plate and he kept pushing her away. The day she got off the helicopter she went after him and every day since."

"Why wouldn't he tell me."

"Because he loved you and wanted to protect you from yourself. You have such a temper Aaron and if you knew what she had been doing you would have laid into her and we needed her on side to keep helping to clear Andy."

"You've changed your tune Vic. You didn't give a fuck about Rob or I after you found out Rebecca was pregnant. All you cared about was the baby. Nothing else mattered. You didn't care that Rob cheated on me. You didn't care that he destroyed me. You didn't care are marriage was in shambles. None of that mattered. All that mattered was there was going to be a baby and Robert had to be there for Rebecca and the baby. You had no idea how much that hurt to listen to you talk that way in front of me and not care. Not care how it was making one of your oldest friends feel. You actually acted like I was in the wrong being upset my husband cheated on me and now was having a kid with an old flame. I watched you cozy up to the same family that ran your other brother out of the country and your life. I watch you cozy up to the women you told Robert was nothing but a shark. Suddenly none of that mattered because there was a baby. And don't think I'm the only one who saw it. The whole village did. The whole village has gossiped about you and your sudden behavior change."

"It wasn't like that. She needed help"

"Oh come on Vic. She's the richest girl in town. Worth millions. You acted like she was some broke homeless woman. The day you came marching in the back room demanding Robert help pay for the "stuff" she was buying because she couldn't afford it on her own was so rich. If it wasn't so sad watching you say that stuff it would have been funny."

"OK maybe I did get a little carried away but I did finally start to care for my brother. You have just kept kicking him while he been down. You're more like Cain everyday actually enjoying kicking someone when their down."

"Is that what you think of me Vic. Honestly?"

"Didn't use to but watching you these last weeks no one would know you ever cared. You told Rob when you split it was because you were hurting yourself because of the baby but you would always love him. Now though, you're just enjoying the abuse of hurting him. Everything you tell him now is that you don't care about him, He's a liar. He is a million things that now you don't like. It's no longer about the baby. It's just about no longer liking Robert, let alone love him."

"Wow Vic. I didn't realize you thought so little of me."

"Well, I don't hear you denying it. Just trying to push the attention towards my anger instead of you not having a clue how to care or love."

Now Aaron is getting mad as he gets up to grab a beer.

"So I see you still keep your beers in that fridge Robert bought."

He stops for a minute before getting his beer and heading back to the couch.

"And now you're sitting on the couch that Robert bought. Shall we turn on the TV that he bought or go use the stove or sink that he bought. Maybe you can go use the toilet he paid for."

"So what are you getting out now?"

"I'm just saying you're talking all big while you sit nice and confy in this home Rob built for you."

"What do you mean Rob built."

"That's exactly what he did Aaron. You bought a big old burnt out empty shell of a house. It was Robert who then spent an equal amount of money to turn that burnt out empty shell into a real home for you Aaron. Robert did that for you and yet you and the rest of your family plus your guard dogs like Adam and Paddy. You all have forgotten that as you called Robert a freeloader while he stayed her when you were in Ireland. The fact he was willing to do all of that for you without even wanting his name also on the deed tells me a whole lot about Robert because I know you or no one else in your lot would ever be that benevolent. I'm sure no one in your lot even knows what that means. Without Robert all you would have is a big old empty burnt out shell. Sort of a metaphor of your life isn't Aaron. You were nothing but a big empty burnt out shell. Just being another village thug and crook like the rest of the Dingles and then you met Robert and in two years he'd took that empty thuggery shell of you and turned it into a warm loving human. You actually became a loving caring adult after you met Robert despite all of his faults. Despite everything you love to throw back into his face he turned you into a better person. Just like you helped Rob become better. But you don't care what he has already done for you do you? You just keep telling him it's not enough and he needs to be better and when he fails you throw it in his face and kick him to the curb. How often has he asked for more from yourself? How often has he told you you're not giving him enough. I dare say never. Am I right? Of course I am.

"If that is how you feel you can get out of my house Vic."

"Your house. That's rich Aaron. You know what. I'm glad Robert finally left. At least you can't kick dirt in his face anymore. Now maybe he can finally get on with his life and actually find a real adult who isn't a thug and knows how to be actually love like an adult."

"And you're actually good now with him walking out on his baby. That's rich coming from you."

"No that is not good but I do know one thing. He would have never been the father he needs to be still living in this village constantly being treated like shit from the like of you and your lot. Probably the best thing for him has always been to get out of here so when he did want to think about his baby he didn't also have to brace for the kick in the ribs that would be coming from the likes of all of you. "

"You actually believe that Vic."

"Show me some proof that I'm wrong. You can't can you?"

========================

It has been a long month of September. There had been no word from Robert. Aaron suspects Vic has talked to him but she doesn't let on. Vic had shocked the village and quit working at the pub. She had been serious about how the Dingle's had treated Robert and refused to work for them ever again. She hadn't even set foot in the pub since she walked out. After wrapping up the summer festival season with her food truck she had found a job at one of the top restaurants in Hotton and was in the process of selling her cottage and moving closer to her work. Aaron couldn't help but feel guilty because he is sure he contributed greatly to her decision to leave.

Both Adam and Chas were upset at him because of Vic as well. Vic was a big part of the success of the Woolpack and now Chas' livelihood was being affected because of Robert flippin Sugden and his failed relationship with her son. She was happy Aaron had left him but she wasn't prepared for the fallout. Adam had been getting closer to repairing his marriage to Vic but that all fell apart again the day Robert left and Aaron got into it with her over his leaving.

Nicola was upset because she also hadn't heard from him as he had just walked away from Home James without one word to her. 

Liv was miserable. She acted all tough in support of Aaron. Telling everyone how much she hated Robert but he new. He could see how much she missed him and their little family. He could tell she was unhappy around the home she helped him put together for all of them. Vic had been right. Rob had turned his empty shell into a home for him and Liv and he never told him that.

Aaron could also now admit he missed seeing Robert. He never wanted Robert to leave the village even if they never got back together. He had been thinking more and more at what Vic had told him and of course she was right. He had treated Robert poorly. He had kept pushing for Robert to change and jump through hoops for him while Robert never asked him to change and it wasn't because he was perfect. It was because Robert loved him unconditionally. Faults and all. Looking back Aaron probably couldn't say that about his love for Robert. 

He thinks how everyone tries to remind him about how bad Robert treated him and Chrissie back in the day. Yes there was a lot of horrible things that happened but lately all Aaron can remember is how horrible he was to everyone he cared for when he was struggling with his sexuality. And that is what Robert was doing all of that time. He was struggling with his sexuality. Aaron remembers how hard it was for him at 18 and with a supportive family and he hadn't even started a life yet. He could only imagine what it would be like at 30 after you have already creative a life and with no family support knowing your father had never approved. 

All this thinking is doing is making Aaron miss Robert more. He misses talking to him and that is what he really wants to do more than anything. Right now he just wants to talk. He needs to talk.

============================

It's October now. Aaron and Liv are at the pub having tea with Adam. Chas is trying to join them when she can get a break from the bar. Liv is looking at the two men and seeing how done in both of them look. Each week Robert is still gone she can see Aaron get more depressed while it is so obvious how much Adam misses Vic. 

"Why don't you just go see her if you're this miserable? It's not like you don't know where she is. It's not like Robert as Aaron doesn't have a clue where to look for him. All you have to do Adam is drive 15 minutes."

"It's not that simple Liv."

"Of course it isn't. But at least you have the choice. What's Aaron got?"

"Keep me out of this Liv."

"That's right luv. Robert's history. He's someone else's problem now."

Aaron tries to hide the little tick in his face when he heard his mum say that. No way he wants her to know how much he misses Rob. Of course Liv saw it. She doesn't miss a thing when it comes to her brother.

Liv puts her OJ down and starts to pat Chas' arm. "You just keep telling yourself that Chas and maybe one of these days you'll actually know as much about what your son is feeling as you think you do."

Chas is just opening her mouth to speak when Adam's phone buzzes.  
"Yeah? What? WHAT? That can't... No OK. But how?"

Aaron, Chas and Liv are now just staring at Adam as he has this shocked and worried face on right now. Even Charity and Cain have noticed from the bar.

"Is she OK? Are both... Good. No no, I'm fine. I'm at the pub eating tea right now. I'm good. Not even. Two sips maybe. I'll leave now and be there as soon as I can. Ok. Oh hey, do you know has... No, OK. I'll call her. I can't believe this. Thanks Harriet."

Adam puts his phone away and starts to get up. "I got to go."

Aaron could tell something was up. "Adam? What is it?"

Adam just stares into space.

"Adam luv, what is it? What's wrong? Is everyone all right?"

Chas' last question peaks Cain's interest because the first thing he thinks of is Moria.

"It's my mum. She's at the hospital."

"Mate, I'm sorry. Is she OK?"

"Apparently she just gave birth to a baby boy."

Chas, Liv, Aaron, Cain, Charity's chins all hit the floor simultaneously after hearing Adam.

"What the hell. She wasn't even pregnant."

"Why were you talking to Harriet? What does she have to do with it" asked Cain.

"She said she saw mum's car on the side of the road so she stopped and found her in the middle of delivering the baby on her own so she helped and got her to the hospital. Apparently mum didn't even know she was pregnant."

"That sly minx. Either she just gave birth to the second coming or our Moira was playing around nine months ago. Wonder who the lucky fella is" spouted off Charity in her usual condescending way which got her a sudden startled look from Cain. "Oh no, no. Don't tell me. This just keeps getting better and better."

Chas turns around to look at Charity with an inquisitive look when Charity just glances at Cain. Chas gets that sudden knowledge look on her face.

"Come on Adam I'll drive you" Chas said. Cain quickly responds.

"No, I'll take him" Chas just gave Cain a stern look then glances back at Adam.

"Whoever is going let's go. I'm not going to wait for you to slug it out."

"Calm down sunshine. You're mum is going to be all right."

After Cain and Adam left Chas pours herself a shot.

"What was all of that about mum?"

Charity spoke up. "It seems your Uncle Cain had a little naughty time with Moira about nine months ago."

As Aaron's eyes bugged out he was about to speak there was a huge commotion on the other side of the bar. He and Liv were trying to see what was going on. They saw Tracy in the center of a group that included Leyla, Bob and Brenda and they all looked shocked. Others were joining their group as they listened to what was being said. Quickly Charity was trying to get her ear in to catch what was being said when suddenly several of the group stopped turned and looked directly at Aaron.

"What?" Aaron asked as he stood trying to get a better look. No one was saying anything while everyone kept looking at each other and then back to Tracy when suddenly her phone buzzed again.

"OMG. OMG. Now the police have arrested Victoria because she went after her after she found out."

Chas came back into the bar from the back at that moment as she saw the whole bar now standing and trying to get more information from Tracy.

Aaron was totally confused. "Who is Vic attacking and why was everyone looking at me like my dog just died."

Chas is looking around. "What's going on."

"We don't know that is what we're trying to find out." Charity responded.

Tracy's phone buzzes again. "Finn says they now think they have the identities mixed up."

"Will someone tell us what is going on or get out of my pub"

Bob turns around to look at everyone, especially right at Aaron which is completely unnerving him because he knows something is up.

"Ok let me explain the best I know how."  
Before he can say another word Paddy enters the bar then suddenly stops when he sees everyone looking at him.

"Are my pants unzipped? I just changed them."

Chas just huffed. "No Paddy get over here sit down and shut up so Bob can continue."

Paddy isn't sure what is going on but he can see the looks on Chas' and Aaron's faces so he knows to put his head down and do as she says.

"Bob, please."

"As I was saying the best we can tell so far. Rebecca White's water broke at Home Farm and she went into labor almost immediately. Finn Barton was the only one there with her so he was trying to help her while calling 999. The ambulance got to them right when she was delivering her baby boy. So they loaded them up to take to the hospital. On their way to Hotton they pasted Harriet who was waving them down. She apparently had found Moria Barton on the side of the road in her car in labor giving birth to a baby boy. The ambulance stopped and loaded them up too. Everyone was concerned about Rebecca's baby because it came premature."

"Once they got to the hospital they took both babies to check them over and took Moria and Rebecca to maternity rooms. Now this is where it gets confusing. The doctors picked up something on Rebecca's baby that didn't add up. Finn said they took some blood from Rebecca but didn't tell her why. Then they told her they needed Robert to test his blood too. After Rebecca told them Robert was out of town and couldn't be reached they finally explained to her what was going on."

"The doctors explained to Rebecca and Finn that based on the babies blood type and the information they had on file regarding Robert's blood type from when he was shot, there was no way Rebecca and Robert together could be the biological parents. One of them could but not both because their blood types were not compatible."

Once again everyone immediately turns to look at Aaron to see his reaction. He didn't have one because he was in shock realizing Robert was not the father of Rebecca's baby. He wasn't sure how to react. He was just numb. In the meantime Liv got a big grin on her face and grabbed Aaron's hand and squeezed it while both Chas and Paddy were looking at each other then at Aaron with looks of both concern and disappointment because they now know there is no baby to blame on Robert.

Finally it was Charity that spoke up. "So what does all of this have to do with Victoria getting arrested."

"What" Chas now looks at Charity in surprise as well as Marlon who just stepped out of the kitchen to see what all the ruckus was about.  
It was now Tracy. "According to Finn as soon as they got to the hospital he called Vic because he knew Vic and Rebecca were close. She came and she got to Rebecca's room right after Rebecca admitted to the doctors that Robert wasn't the father and that Ross was."

There was a gasp in the pub as this time everyone turned to look at Pete who had just walked in.

"It's true. Ross got the call a little while ago" Pete said.

"So apparently Vic and Rebecca got into a shouting match with Finn and some nurses trying to shut them up when Rebecca then told Vic it has been a ruse the whole time. She never slept with Robert but she wanted to make him think she did because she already knew she was pregnant with Ross's baby and she wanted Robert to be the father because she had always loved him. So she took that night at the Mill as her shot to set the current ball in motion in hopes should could steal Robert because she would have convinced him she was having his baby."

Again everyone turned to look at Aaron you immediately felt sick and ran to the toilets. Both Chas and Liv followed.

"Anyway that is when Vic went at Rebecca and attacked her in her bed and was hitting her in the face when the hospital security finally got there and pulled her away and then held her until the police got there and arrested her."

Everyone just stood there in silence not believing what they were hearing when Leyla asked. "What was that last text about mixed up identities."

Tracy just shrugged. "That's all I know right now until Finn tells us more."

\------

"Aaron luv, are you OK" Chas asked as she opens the door to the men's toilet but when she hears more gagging coming from a stall she walks in with Liv to find Aaron on his knees in front of a toilet. "Oh luv. I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be OK. You and Liv are going to be OK. This changes nothing. You hear me. Nothing. You and Liv are still better off."

It was at that moment without thinking that Liv grabbed Chas's hair, pulled her head back then slugged Chas right in the check and nose instantly drawing blood.

"Liv what the hell are you doing." Aaron is quickly grabbing his mother to hold her back from Liv while trying to look at her nose.

" You repulsive cow, don't you ever say that about Robert or I'll do even worst next time. He's the best thing to ever happen to me and Aaron until that blonde bitch played all of us. And she's still playing you. The almighty Chas Dingle just got played by the Barbie on the hill and she can't handle it so she'll do what she always does. Blame Robert."

"Liv shut up and get out of here."

"My pleasure and if you're going to back her, then you're just as bad and I don't want anything to do with either of you. I'm out of here."

"Liv. Liv, don't you go anywhere or you'll be in big trouble."

"Bite me Aaron"

===============

At the same time the action in the toilet was going on another phone buzzed in the pub. It was Pete that answered his phone.

"Hello. Yes speaking. OK. No. What? I don't think so. Who told you that? OK. I'll be there shortly."

As Pete gets up to leave it was Leyla that asked. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I gotta go" and Pete was out the door.

===============

About that time Liv come storming out of the toilet passing everyone and rushed out of the pub. 

It was then a few more minutes when Aaron helped Chas out of the toilet as blood was still coming from her nose and her left cheek and eye were already turning red for sure to soon turn into a major black eye. Paddy jumped up from his stool and hustled to her to see if he could help.

"What in the hell"

"I'm fine. Just get me to the back." Paddy and Aaron helped her through to the back followed by Charity and Marlon while everyone else silently watched. After she was through to the back Tracy finally picked up her phone and dialed Finn. "I can't wait any longer. I need to know what is happening."

"Finn, you know anymore? Yeah." At that moment Leyla grabbed Tracy's phone and put it on speaker.

"Say that again Finn."

"I don't know to much more except they are now asking about Moria's baby too. Since both babies were in the ambulance together they want to make sure they didn't have a mix up so they are now testing her baby too. They are still waiting for Ross to get here plus I guess Moria gave them the name of the father of her baby and they just called him to come to the hospital to be tested too."

At that moment Leyla turned towards where Pete had just been standing before he left and pointed a finger that way. "No, it couldn't have been could it. Not Pete. OMG" 

"What?"

"Pete just got a call a minute ago and acted all shocked when he was listening to whoever it was then he said he would be right there and then he left here in a panic."

Charity had also come back out and heard the last part of what Leyla was saying and just laughed which drew everyone's attention.

"Oh nothing. Well, except when the hospital called Adam awhile ago to tell him about his mum, Cain went white as a ghost then he admitted to me they were together once last winter."

Everyone just stood there until Bob spoke up "I don't know about everyone else but I need a drink." Everyone lined up to the bar as Charity and Marlon began to pour pints for everyone.

"Tracy, I think you have the makings of another best seller. Either that or a soap opera script. We could call it Emmerdale."

=================

In the back Aaron and Paddy were helping Chas clean up and treat her nose the best they could. 

"Sorry mum but it looks like you're going have a pretty good shiner. Looks like you've been in the ring with me down at the gym." Aaron said trying to release some of the tension in the room.

"That girl is in so much trouble. She's grounded for a month or more."

"Mum, it's not your place to ground her. I'll take care of Liv and you need to learn to keep your mouth shut on stuff you have no say in."

"So are you going to ground her? You better."

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet but I can tell you if she hadn't hit you I might have the way you were spouting off. You were down right hurtful."  
"What did I say that wasn't true. You're still better off without him regardless of what Rebecca did."

Aaron jumps up and walks away and right before he leaves the room he turns around and stomps back to stand in front of his mum. "Liv was right. You are an evil vindictive cow. You don't care that Rob is the love of my life and always has been since the first day I met him. You don't care we were so happy and doing so well until Rebecca showed up and started playing us all and we all bit. You, me, everyone. She played on my insecurities and on your hatred of Robert and easily drove a wedge between us that led me to beat up Kasim and get out of her hair by going to prison. Then you run off to Prague which left Rob like a deer in her headlights. He became easy prey to her. From there she pulled mine and Rob's strings until I snapped and threw a wrench at Rob before leaving him. I've been the biggest mug in history and you still want to blame Robert. I actually don't blame Liv anymore at all and may reward her for hitting you."

Without thinking Chas slaps Aaron.

"Chas" Paddy is shocked.

Aaron just looks at his mother in shock then in disgust turns around and leaves the back room.

"Aaron. Aaron, don't you dare leave."

\-----------------------

Aaron is texting Liv to meet him at home. He's not mad at her at all but he needs her help. Once he gets home he finds she is already there still mad and frustrated at Chas and at the whole situation.

"Aaron how are you not mad?"

"I can't afford to get mad right now Liv. If I do I'll far apart and won't be useful to anyone, including you. I just blew up at my mum as well when she just went at me again about Rob. I told her off and she slapped me so I turned around and walked out without saying a word."

"So what are we going to do Aaron?"

"We're going to go find Vic. I don't care about the baby stuff and whose baby is whose. I just know none of them are Rob's. All I want is to find Rob."

Liv smiles and nods and they head off to find Vic right when Paddy was walking up the drive.

"Aaron you need to go talk to your mother right now no questions asked."

"Paddy, I'm not 15. You can't tell me what to do. My mum is the last person I want to see right now and I should be the last person she wants to see because if I go over there right now and she starts on what I'm pretty sure she will be starting on then most likely I just repeat what Liv did to her. And, It might happen to you to if you don't back off and leave us alone. I have a husband to track down, bring home and seriously apologize too."

"Aaron this isn't like you. You're better than this."

"This is me now. You and the rest of this village has screwed with me one to many times."

"Aaron"

"Get out of my face Paddy. You seriously need to walk away right now."

With that Aaron pulled out and drove off while Paddy tried to speak one more time with no luck. At this moment Paddy believes that just maybe he and Chas has pushed Aaron one time to many. He hopes not.

=================

Aaron and Liv make their way to the Hotten police station in hopes of finding Vic. They are in luck because they found her in front waiting for a taxi she had called for. The taxi pulls up the same time Aaron does. He jumps out and stops Vic before she gets in and leaves. He pays the taxi and puts Vic in his car. "Point me to your flat Vic."

It had been seven weeks since Vic and Aaron had talked and it was obvious Vic wasn't any more pleased to see Aaron as the last time they talked.

"Why should I show you where I live? I'm still mad at you. I've lost my brother again because of you."

Liv looks at Aaron to find out what Vic is talking about.

"I yelled at Rob and told him to get out of my life and that was the day he left."

Liv just shakes her head. "Idiot" 

"Dickhead more like it."

"OK OK. I get it. I screwed up. Now I just want to find Robert."

"So you know everything?"

"Yeah, we were getting play by play in the pub by Tracy. I guess Finn was texting her the whole time at the hospital telling her everything that was going on and then. Well, it's Tracy."

"Ah. no more explanation needed"

"Come on Vic. Let us take you home."

Vic gave them directions when a few minutes later they pulled up in front of her flat. It is the first time anyone from Emmerdale has been there outside of family; Diane, Doug and Bernice.

"Come in and I'll make us some tea."

After some random conversation and Emmerdale gossip they finally get serious.

"Aaron, I'm sorry for everything I said and did. I just can't believe everything that happened."

"Vic, she played us. She played us like well oiled fiddles and we let her. There is nothing more to say. I said and did horrible things too. To you but mainly to Rob. I was so cruel to him. She kicked in my paranoia and I let it run rampant instead of trusting Rob. Sure he makes a lot of stupid mistakes but I let myself forget that above all else he loves me and all he wants to do is love, protect and care for me. He may not always have the best ideas on how to do that but what is important to remember the most is the good intention.: I just wish he never asked her to come to Emmerdale. I know why he did and that was a very noble reason but it might have just ruined all of us for good."

"You can't think that way Aaron. You have to stay positive no matter what and believe you and him will find a way through this."

"Well, nothing is going to happen if I can't find him and we remain in two different places and not in communication. Where is he Vic?"

"I have no idea. He has contacted me twice since he left and has given me no clues on where he is. He has shut off his voice mail so no one can even leave him a message and tell him what has happened here. He has really shut himself off from us. The last time we spoke I could here how defeated he is. He completely believes you stopped loving him when you gave your ring back and he believes you even stopped caring and that is what finally spurred him to leave."

"I don't know how he came to that conclusion. When I left I told him I would always love him."

"But that isn't how you acted around him Aaron. Even I could see that the few times I saw the two of you interact. You were always very cold and very distant with him and I could see in his eyes how much that was hurting him."

"I didn't mean to be that way. It was just easier I guess because that ended up being a protection mechanism for me."

"That is what I never understood Aaron. What did you need to protect yourself from with him? Him loving you? Or, caring for you? His wanting to protect you from yourself? Your own overdoing of things? I mean we all saw that you were going to instantly dive into boxing and completely overdue the training just like you did with running. All of us saw that. Robert just happen to be the only one I guess that cared enough to risk it and say something to you. You always complain that Robert is trying to buy you when all I saw was him loving you and wanting to give you nice things or trying to protect you. You always complained he was trying to control you when what all the rest of us saw was him being a protector and provider. Now your mum she has always been trying to control you. Even today I bet she tried to stop you from coming to me and instead do what she wanted. But I have never seen Robert treat you like that. Never. He's not Gordon either. He never manipulated you. Rebecca, Chrissie, Lawrence, yes he did it to them all the time. But you never. I'm not sure what you were seeing or getting confused."

Aaron really didn't know how to respond to Vic. He knew she was right about most of what she was talking about.

"I know you dealt with so much from Gordon and when you first came to Emmerdale how your mum treated you was horrible. And as I said before even now she tries to control you so it is no surprise you revolt whenever you can and just demand to be left alone to make your own decisions. Especially with Rob and that just isn't how a marriage works. You don't get to always do your own thing in a marriage. You have your spouse to consider too. There needs should be just as important as yours and I never saw that from you Aaron. I saw it from Robert all the time focusing on your needs and ignoring his own and then I watched you accuse him of trying to control you. I watched you constantly try to force Robert to change for you at the risk of getting kicked out if he didn't but I never saw Robert demand that you change some part of you or else. You were constantly telling people that Rob was controlling and yet none of us on the outside saw that. And, I'm not just talking about Rob's relatives. I'm talking about many of us around the village. What we saw most of the time was you pushing Rob to do this or that or change this or that about himself. When you got made tossing him out and then begging for him to return. Do you realize how many times Rob knocked on my door for a bed to sleep in after you tossed him out? Lots. And how many times did he ever do that to you? How many times did you have to listen to Diane rail on you for your bad behavior or all of the stupid things you did when we were teenagers? How much has Rob had to listen to your mum about the same stuff?"

"Let's be honest here Aaron. No matter what you, Paddy or your mum thinks, your relationship with Robert has been very heavily favored in your direction"

"Gee Vic I didn't come here to listen to you go on and on about how horrible of person I am. I know I haven't always been a good partner and husband to him. I know I've let my mother and family treat him like shit way to much. But I can't do anything about any of that and try to be a better husband if I can't find him. So how do we do that?"

"We don't. He's gone Aaron and he's made it a point to erase all traces of where he has gone. I know him to well. When he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"That's not acceptable Vic and you know that. I'll do whatever to find him."

"I can't stop you Aaron. You do what you have to do but I'm telling you right now you won't find him unless he decides he wants to be found. Especially when it comes to you."

"And what is that suppose to me?"

"Aaron, you're not that stupid. You know what that means. You know Robert better than anyone. Even better than I do unfortunately. You know how he thinks. You know how much pressure he puts on himself and you know how guilty he feels when he thinks he has failed those that are the most important to him."

"But he hasn't failed. It was as much me as him."

"You and I know that but when has he ever blamed you for anything when it comes to your relationship. When has he not ever always blamed himself for every struggle you two have ever had. He has always blamed himself and it's no different now. The only difference today is that he thinks he's now finally putting you first. In the past when he felt he screwed up and hurt you but still stayed around and pushed himself back into your life even after you pushed him away, he always said he did that for his own selfish reasons. He always new you were better off without him but he was to selfish to let you go so he kept coming back. This time I know he thinks he's finally putting you first and has walked away so you can have a better life."

"Do you know how stupid that is Vic. I will never be happy without him."

"Yeah, but did you ever really tell him that and more importantly show him that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was always you throwing him out each time he did something that made you mad. It was always your family telling him you were better off without him and he didn't deserve you and you never shutting them down and letting Rob know they were wrong. How many times did you look into his eyes and actually tell him you love him? I'm not talking about all of your little secret code words that made it easy for you to not sound all soppy but actually saying the words to him no matter where you were, what you were doing or who heard you? I was always hearing Rob tell you that he loved you and I could always see how much you instantly relaxed when you heard those words. I'm having a hard time remembering you doing the same for Rob."

"He knew how difficult it was for me to talk about that kind of stuff."

"You don't think it was difficult for him to start publically showing his love for another man? Why do you think he spent a good year fighting it? Struggling with what people would think. Realizing that everything he thought was important up to meeting you was a lie. You Aaron, showed him who he really was and made him understand what really made him happy but I still don't think you understand just how hard that was for him, to publically adjust to, but he did. When he finally accepted himself and how much he loved you and wanted you, it was suddenly easy for him to shout it to the world. But he never got that in return from you. You kept letting your fear of whatever get in the way."

"But that is so hard for me Vic."

"Harder than what he went through?"

"Maybe"

"Why was it hard? If you loved him unconditionally it should have been easy."

"It was hard because I was afraid. I'm always afraid."

"Of what Aaron? Why are you always afraid.?

"I'm afraid I'm not worth it. I'm afraid they will leave because they always leave. I'm afraid if I completely let my self give in to loving someone I'll get hurt when they leave. Everyone always leaves me Vic. Since I was a little kid. No one stays through the tough stuff. I'm not worth it so they leave." 

"You know Aaron, he would have given you the world if you would have let him. If you would have just always told him what you were feeling. How much you loved him. He would do anything for you."

"You don't think I know that Vic? I've always known that. I've even told Liv that in the past that what ever Robert did. No matter how crazy or stupid it might have been. It did it because he loved me. I know that Vic. I've always known that. But that doesn't help me now does it?"

"What can tell you Aaron. I'm in the same boat. I messed up my relationship with him these past months with my obsession with Rebecca. He and I are no longer as close has we had been and that's my fault. He needed me to kick his butt for being stupid and to help him help you get through his latest mistake. But I didn't do that did I. Instead I focused on Rebecca and the baby and how he now had to focus on that and totally ignored how much he was hurting because he had hurt you. Totally ignored it. And now for what. It was all a lie. In a way I helped Rebecca pull you two apart with my baby obsession and it was all a lie and Rob doesn't even know that. He still thinks he created this mess. You don't think I'm gutted about that. He has gone away and may never come back and he'll never know we all got played by the tramp. I may never see my brother again because of her."

"Don't say that Vic. I can't comprehend a life without him."

"Aaron, unless he changes his mind, you need to start to put your head around the thought he's gone for good."

"I can't Vic. I won't."

With that Aaron realized there really wasn't anything else to say so he looked at Liv then told Vic they needed to go. As far as Aaron was concerned there was no point continuing to sit here with Vic and rehashing all of their failures. All he could think about now was how to find Robert.

===================

===================

It's now November 2018 and everyone is getting ready for Victoria's big day. She is getting married today. She had met Paul almost year ago. He had come into her life not to long after all of the mess or the baby swap and the knowledge that Robert wasn't the father of Rebecca's baby. She had helped Aaron and Liv through the first weeks and months of realization that Robert wasn't coming back and they all had to figure out how to move on with their own lives. Vic had done so much for Aaron spending hours and hours with him giving him a shoulder to cry on and ears to listen to him finally talk about Robert and the love he will always have for him. Vic ended up being better than any counselor for Aaron as they both talked about their feelings for Robert, his life and how everything went so wrong. They talked about how much they hoped Robert was doing well and was building a new life for himself. Both laughing that in these few weeks he probably had already taken over some business somewhere and was already starting to build a new empire.

Aaron had remained cold and distant with Chas and Paddy for weeks. He even avoided the holidays with the Dingles instead taking Liv to see her mum in Dublin then he took her to Austria. Both had wanted to learn how to snow ski so Aaron decided what better time. They returned to Emmerdale in time for Aaron's 26th birthday as he finally told his mum he would attend the party she was planning for him. Despite the fact there had been some warming in Aaron and Liv's relationship with Chas and Paddy the relationship never returned to the level it had been before all of the mess. The fact that Chas couldn't help but continue to blame Robert for everything and accept any responsibility of her own did nothing to help her cause to get close again to her son.

His family found out that Aaron had changed a lot in the past weeks. For one he had stopped drinking. After Liv's last struggle with alcohol and knowing drinking hadn't help his marriage with Robert he chose to walk away from the drink. He actually found it easier than he thought. But it was a foreign concept to the rest of the Dingle's who kept trying to give him pints to only watch him open another bottle of water instead.

It was later in January when Adam left Emmerdale. He had finally came clean with Aaron that he had been seeing Rebecca off and on for several months. Even before that night. He knew she had been messing around with Ross the same time she was with her but the news about Robert came as a surprise. He told Aaron that was the reason he was so mean to Robert afterwards. He had believed Rebecca. He had believed Robert had got her pregnant and it hurt thinking Robert had stole her from him. Adam admitted that the times he was off in the last months it was to go visit Rebecca after she had moved back to London. Rebecca now was moving to Italy and she had asked Adam to go with her and her son. Adam had finally agreed and was now leaving. 

Aaron was hurt once again by Adam's admission. Adam was the last person he ever expected to hurt him and then leave but wasn't he like everyone else in the end? But with Rebecca. That was the part Aaron couldn't forgive and neither could Liv. Both turned their back on Adam as they went to support Vic who was also struggling with the news. Adam had blindsided her with the news about Rebecca. However, it pushed her to quickly get a divorce which allowed Adam to leave sooner rather than later.

Aaron had introduced Paul to Vic soon after. He was a new scrap client Aaron had found. Paul and Vic had hit it off instantly and they ended up having a whirlwind romance that has led to today's wedding as well as the news a couple of weeks ago that Vic was now almost two months pregnant.

==================

The worse day of this past year had to be in February on the one year anniversary of Aaron and Robert's commitment ceremony they had in the pub the day for he left for prison. Aaron had received a package in the mail that day with no return address. When Aaron opened it though his stomach dropped and his heart shattered. Inside was a familiar black box some legal papers and two envelopes, one addressed to Aaron and the other to Liv. 

Aaron first opened the box knowing what he was going to find and he did. His and Robert's wedding rings were both in their places polished and shined. Robert was sending both of their rings back to him to do with what he wanted. The legal papers included a document that signed over Robert's share of the scrap yard to Aaron and since Adam had done the same the previous month Aaron was now the sole owner of Holy Scrap.

There was also paperwork for an university fund for Liv that should cover most expenses at any uni in the UK she chose to go to. There were also documents or two accounts Robert had set up. One was a "Go Have Fun" account that the document said was set up for Aaron and Liv to have money to travel or do whatever they wanted to for fun. The third document was an retirement fund Robert had set up for Aaron. An amount of 100,000 had been put into a growth fund that would not be available to Aaron until he was sixty years old. Robert wanted to make sure Aaron would have money to take care of him self when he was older. This information finally caused Aaron to breakdown as it became clear that Robert was gone forever. Up until then Aaron had continued to have a little hope he would return someday.

Aaron and Vic continued rebuilding their relationship and it had become as strong as ever by the time Aaron had introduced her to Paul. Aaron and Paul's friendship also developed into a very strong one. The three of them become almost inseparatable by spring even with Paul and Vic in Hotten. 

=================

It was in May the first time Vic set Aaron up on a blind date. Vic and Liv had told Aaron it was time. He wasn't interested in the beginning but after a lot of pushing by Liv he finally agreed. Aaron met Lincoln at Vic's restaurant before they headed to Bar West after dinner. Aaron found himself uncomfortable the entire date since it was the first time he had been out with someone other than Robert in two and a half years. The whole random date thing was something Aaron had to learn because if he was honest going on dates hadn't been something that Aaron had done in the past. With Jackson they would meet at Bar West but it wasn't really a date more than just hanging out. Just like they did at the Woolpack. He never went on formal dates with Ed either before they went to France together. With Robert they never went out together on a formal date in public during their affair era. Not even after they were together officially did they formally date before they were married. So dating had never really been something Aaron did. So, at 26 he was learning something new.

Aaron got Vic to stop with the blind dates after he agreed to venture out on his own. So he found himself in Hotten at Bar West at least once a week through the summer. Aaron found it nice getting back out there mingling with other guys but he still didn't find it comfortable yet to think about getting more serious with someone else. Robert was still in his heart if he was honest. He still thought about him at least once a day. He found himself always comparing anyone he met to Robert and no one came close. No one, which made it easier to go home at a decent time alone each time he went out. Vic and Liv weren't to happy that he still wasn't taking meeting someone new serious but they realized they couldn't make Aaron work on their timeline. They had to accept Aaron wasn't ready yet.

In September Paul and Aaron had gone to Leeds to go to a Leeds United football match. Afterwards they hit the city center bar district for a bit before heading home. Aaron met Danny in one of the sports bars. With them both being Liverpool fans they struck up an immediate conversation. Danny was a car salesman for the Porsche dealership in Leeds and between Liverpool and cars it was an instant friendship. Over the next few weeks they went on a few dates and it was three weeks after the initial date when Aaron stayed over at Danny's for the first time.

Aaron had been honest with Danny from the beginning about his past and especially about Robert. He wasn't afraid to tell Danny that his feelings were still strong for Rob. He didn't want to hide anything and Danny was great about it all. He had his own dating history with multiple heart breaks so they went at a comfortable pace. It felt good the first time they were together. It wasn't rushed and heated. Just comfortable and caring. Over the course of the next month they spent more and more time together with both of them staying at each others home when their schedules allowed. 

Liv was the first to notice the lake of passion with both of them. Liv thought Danny was a nice guy but she could tell it wasn't meant to be between the two of them and as it turned out Danny and Aaron also knew it. They dated a few more times but by the end of October they both admitted it wasn't meant to be but they wanted to remain friends and they have. So as November rolled around and Vic and Paul's wedding approached Aaron had dipped his toe in the dating scene but was comfortable at the moment just being Liv's big brother.

=============

Vic and Paul's wedding day had arrived. It had been a hectic week leading up to the day. Paul had asked Aaron to be one of the groomsmen while Vic asked Liv to be her Maid of Honor. Both were honored to be asked to be part of the wedding party but both were also a little sad. It was the first wedding either had been to since Aaron and Robert's that was now almost two years ago. But that wasn't important this week. This was Vic's wedding. After the crazy one she and Adam had three and half years ago she was excited to have the princess wedding she had always dreamed about. 

Vic thought she would have neither of her brothers at her wedding but she was surprised at the end of October when she got a call from Andy. He was coming home in a week. All of his legal issues had been resolved and he was free to come home without any consequences. Once home and after all of the welcome home parties Andy shared with everyone that it had been Robert that tracked him down. Not Robert specifically but he had hired an investigation team to search the globe for Andy. Roberts old friend James, an attorney in Manchester now had been hired to be point man on the search and after eight months the team found Andy in Croatia running a bar in a village along the Adriatic coast. Now Victoria had one of her brothers to walk her down the aisle. If only her other brother could be here too.

======================

The music was starting to play and it was just moments before the wedding was to start. The groom and his groomsmen were in place as was Harriet. April was ready to start the brides procession as the flower girl flowered by Andy's son Jack as the ring bearer. The signal had been given for April to start the procession when there was a sudden commotion just outside the bride's room. 

"I really do need to see her."

The voice was unmistakable. Vic and Andy immediately turn to look at the door where the voice is on the other side. Before anyone can do anything else the door opens and Robert is standing there looking at his brother and his sister. 

"eeeehhh, ROBERT. You're here." Vic's both excited and shocked and also realizing her wedding procession has just begun with Liv now walking down the aisle and not had seen that Rob had just surprised the bride.

"hi brother" Andy says as he is smiling and giving Robert a hug at the same time the wedding march music is just beginning.

"Robert, quick, get on the other side of me. I want both of my brothers to walk me down the aisle." Robert is dressed in a suit but his blue suit does not match what all of the other men in the wedding party are wearing but that isn't going to stop Vic from letting her dream come true.

Everyone in the ballroom have risen to watch the bride walk down the aisle but there is no bride. Paul and Aaron are looking at each other wondering what is going on. You can see everyone in the room starting to look at each other thinking this isn't happening again at another Emmerdale wedding. Leyla is walking back in the vestibule trying to find out why Vic hasn't started walking down the aisle when she sees what the hold up is.

"Oh, I see. We have an unexpected guest. What do you want to do Vic?"

"I want him to walk down the aisle with Andy and me even though he isn't dressed accordingly. I don't care."

"OK, then lets do it. Robert you need to stand over here."

Robert gets in place and then pulls Leyla close so he can whisper to her. Once he is done she looks at him. "OK, I can do that. Leave it to me."

At that moment Vic looks at her two brothers and they start.

As Vic and her brothers come into sight there is an audible gasp in the audience. People were suddenly turning their head like they were at a tennis match looking back and forth from Vic and her brothers to Paul and Aaron.

Aaron did not see Robert at first when he came into view and then after he did it did not register right away that it was him. Robert had allowed his hair to get much longer which made him look just enough different that it took a double take for it to register.

Not with Liv though. She saw Robert instantly and it took all of her will to not run down the aisle and jump into his arms. Instead she tries to look at Aaron but Paul is standing between them so she isn't able to see his eyes but it doesn't matter because it was that moment that Aaron saw him.

What the fuck? That's Robert, my Robert walking down the aisle with Vic and Andy. Aaron doesn't notice that Vic has the biggest grin ever on her face as she is looking between Paul and Aaron. He doesn't notice that Andy is looking directly at him. He doesn't notice just about everyone from Emmerdale that is in the ballroom has stopped looking at the bride and groom and are watching Aaron and Robert. 

Robert's eyes didn't leave Aaron from the instant he could see him as they walked down the aisle. Aaron looked good in his gray suit. Real good. He couldn't believe it has been over a year since he saw that beautiful face and perfect body. Sometimes he had asked himself why he left but he can't let himself think about that. What's done is done. More than likely Aaron has moved on anyway. Robert has to keep reminding himself that he left for a reason and that reason still exists. Robert also knows he has a little issue of a one year old kid out there somewhere that he has to address on this trip and that is still the one thing that he is sure Aaron wants nothing to do with.

Aaron never stopped looking at Robert as he and Andy walked Vic down the aisle. Robert never looked more beautiful. Aaron could tell he spends a great deal of time in the sun considering how tan he is, how bleached out his blonde hair is and how pronounced his freckles are. It was a look that always caused Aaron a little gasp because even yet today Robert is still one of the most handsome men he has ever seen..

While the procession was going on Aaron had briefly noticed Leyla had lead another man and small boy to some seats in the second row behind Diane and Doug and next to Bernice and Gabby. When the procession had reached the alter Andy and Robert handed Victoria over to Paul the two mean went to sit down. Andy in the front row next to Sarah and Jack while Robert moved around to the second and sat next to the unknown man and boy. Suddenly Aaron had this queasy feeling. Who was that man? Was he with Robert? Are they together? It was hard for Aaron to stay focused on the wedding but he made it through and now at the reception he hopes to found out what is up with Robert.

As the reception continued Aaron found himself more nervous and less confident about talking to Robert. He had been watching him from the wedding party table most of the evening as Robert, his friend and the young boy sat in a corner trying to not be the center of attention but still being bombarded by all of the Sugden's as well as most of the village. It had become noticeable to most in the room that Aaron was obviously avoiding a confrontation with his ex husband. Even Paddy had asked why he hadn't gone to talk to Robert. "I'm scared and I don't know what to say. It has been so long Paddy. It looks like he is with someone now and what is that kid about?"

"Aaron you won't know without talking to him."

Aaron continued to not know what to do. When he finally decided to make the move he couldn't find Robert anywhere in the room. He looked everywhere with no luck. When he finally saw the other man that had been with Robert he approached.

"Hello, I'm Aaron Dingle. And you are?"

"James. James Nightingale."

"I saw you with Robert this evening. Can you tell me where he went. I would like to speak to him."

"I think you might have waited to long Aaron. When he saw you avoiding him all night he assumed you still didn't want him around so he left."

"It wasn't that I didn't want him here. I was shocked that he was here and didn't know what to say."

"I don't know what to tell you Aaron. The door was open pretty much all day for you but now, it might just be closed."

"So he is here with you? You are together?"

"Oh God no. Robert never told you about me before I take it? He and I are old friends."

"Robert doesn't have friends."

"Now see, that is just what he wants people to believe. Especially if he isn't ready to really let them completely in. Which really surprises me about you because God, did he love you. He would have done anything for you. But if he hadn't told you about me then he must have been right about you."

"What are you talking about. What about me?"

"Robert always felt you were holding back. Not ready to give him all you. It probably made him hold back some of the stuff he is always afraid of sharing. Rob knew he had hurt you bad during the affair. Things he did to you and the things he made you do. He's never forgiven himself. He may act like it's all in the past with you but it wasn't and he felt all along that deep down, in you, it wasn't in the past either. The stuff with Katie and what he did to you at the lodge. Tough to come back from that and have everything all right. Especially when you don't talk about and try to pretend it never happened."

"You know about that stuff? I can't believe he told you all of that without telling me."

"You told your mum without asking Rob."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"Aaron, you're just use to the idea that Robert never had anyone to talk to so he was the man who held everything inside while you had a village full of family and friends to share everything with. Sorry to disappoint but I was Robert's sounding board. I know every miniscule detail of Robert's life from the past 12 years. And, that includes details about you Aaron that I actually wish I didn't know."

"I just can't believe Robert didn't tell me about you ever."

"I'm Rob's little secret. Like I said before, he has to have complete trust and I mean total trust in someone before he tells them about me and how he knows me. I thought he was getting there with you but obviously it never happened and since he never told you about me then I know now he's never told anyone about me. You're the first person I thought he finally had complete trust in but I guess not."

"So how do you know Rob?"

"I met Rob twelve years ago when he tried to steal my wallet."

"Twelve years? That means that you..."

"Yes, I met him right after his father told him to leave Emmerdale and never come back. We were in London. He had been living on the streets for a couple of weeks. His car and his clothes had been stolen. He had pawned his phone for a few quid. All he had was the clothes on his back so he was trying to steel some money and he was quite bad at it too."

"That doesn't sound like Robert."

"You didn't know him as a scared nineteen year old kid with nothing, no money and no family who wanted him. He was lost and just trying to survive and stay alive."

Aaron had a hard time visualizing Robert in that situation but he didn't know him back then. He knew his father had messed him up and most of his issues stemmed back to his father but he had never heard the stories of Robert's life after he left Emmerdale and before he met the White's. He had no idea what had happened to him in those years.

"So how did you become friends if he had tried to rip you off?"

"He didn't know he was trying to rip off someone who had been where he was. I'd spent my time on the streets and learned the tricks of the trade that Rob was trying to survive on. Anyway, I was working myself that night and he killed those opportunities but I still felt sorry for him so I let him crash at my flat. It didn't hurt that he was damn cute too. I was always a sucker for blonds."

"So you two...."  
"Hell no. I guess you could say I became more of a mentor to him. Helped him get out of the hole he was in. Helped him to learn how to stand on his own two feet in the big city. We became best mates, colleagues, brothers. Sort of like you and Adam."

Again Aaron didn't know how to react to this man knowing as much as he did because it was obvious that he knew. Robert had this whole other person he shared things with that he never knew about it. He didn't know if he should be mad Robert never told him or sad because he didn't trust him enough to tell him.

"We lived together for like six years. The whole time I was in law school. I finished law school about the same time he landed his first job at White Industries. Our lives went separate ways after that but we still remained close and do yet today even though I we rarely see each other."

"So is he staying with you again now."

"No. I work in Manchester now and I picked him up when he flew back in for the wedding."

"Flew? So he was out of the country?

"Yes. For just over a year now actually. When you told him to go away and not come back....."

"Wait, wait. I never said go away and not come back. I told him to get out of my life. That didn't mean he had to leave England."

"It doesn't matter what the exact words were Aaron. When he saw he had let you down again when he tried to buy off Jason and you told him to get out of your life you might as well have told him to leave and never come back. All he saw when you told him that was his father standing in front of him telling him to go away and never return to Emmerdale. You and his father are the only two people that have had that amount of influence on him and you never even knew it."

Aaron was dumbfounded. He had never considered the words he had told Robert would have reminded him of his father telling him to leave and to  
never return. That was absolutely not what he meant but Aaron knew he was always bad with words and seldom thought them through before he said them. Especially when he was mad or frustrated and he knew he was both that day at the boxing club.

"So when Robert left the village he called me. He stayed with me and my husband for about six weeks while he figured out what he was going to do. He had all types of offers for jobs in the area, especially in Leeds where he had such a good reputation for him work at White Industries. But he said he couldn't stay in the area or he wouldn't be able to stay away from you so he decided to leave the country. He was debating between Spain and Australia but then I had a random email from another friend. She wanted me to help her find someone with good business skills, preferably English, that could help her manage the company she owned and they had to be someone wanting to get away from the rat race so to speak. Rob was the prefect person for the job. Not only did he have great business smarts but he also wanted to get away from you. This job did that. I matched them up and Robin decided to give Rob a shot and it was a match made in heaven and no Aaron I'm not talking about that either."

"I never said anything."

"You didn't have to. I could see what you were thinking. Always just assuming Rob is going to jump into bed with every women close to him."

"Well there is precedence isn't there."

"And yet that ended up never happening didn't it. Sounds like you still want to blame him though."

"No. I don't at all but sometime it's hard not to think about it since that lie is what started everything. So you were telling me about Rob's new job."

"Rob helped Robin run her company that owned and ran five upscale boutique resorts in Belize."

"Belize? Where the hell is that?"

"It's a small country in Central America that borders the Caribbean Sea. The resorts are beach front and world class. It was the prefect place for Rob to get away to. It is the opposite of here and I can tell Rob's a completely different man now. Of course the other stuff that has happened has changed him too."

"Such as?"

"You did see Tommy didn't you? The small boy that was with us?"

"Yes and I had yet to ask you who he was."

"Tommy was Robin's boy. He's nine now and just a little man."

"You said was her son."

"Robin passed away from breast cancer three months ago. It was why she was so desperate to find a manager to help her because what she was really looking for was the right person to carry on her legacy when she was gone. She knew she didn't have much time left. Robert was a gamble because he had no experience in the hospitality industry but he's taken to it like he was made for it. He and Robin were a perfect business match too. They had the same personalities and then Tommy latched on to Rob almost instantly and he just adores him and looks up to Rob so much. It became very obvious how much the boys loved each other that Robin finally approached Rob a couple months before the end and asked him to adopt Tommy and raise him after she was gone."

"Wow. Just wow. That seems awful sudden. She must really have faith in Rob."

"Of course she did. She wouldn't have just pawned off her son to anybody. So what, you don't think he would be good with kids do you?"

"Don't know. I never saw him spend much time with them. Wasn't there other family for the boy?"

"Yes. He was initially planning to go live with his grandparents in Sussex but they are quite old and his grandmother had a stroke this past year. Robin had been older, in her forties when she had Tommy and she had no other family she wanted him to be with. So Robert was a double God send. For the business and for Tommy."

Aaron and James chatted a bit longer when suddenly they both saw Robert and Tommy return to the reception. It actually looked like it was Tommy leading the way and when he saw Aaron talking to James he started pulling Robert toward them.

"What are you two doing back here. I thought you were going to bed Tom," asked James. 

"Not until I knew Rob was talking to Aaron."

"Hi I'm Tommy and you're Aaron. You and Rob used to be married right?"

"Yes we were and how do you know that."

"Come on. You think I could live in the same house as Rob for very long and not know about you? You're pictures are everywhere and he is always telling me stories about you and him." 

"He does. I hope they are good stories."

"Most of them are until he starts to tell me the stories that got him in trouble with you."

"Robert was never in trouble with me."

"You divorced him. You went away and after you came back you told him to go away?"

"Tommy, I don't think Aaron wants to talk about this stuff with you."

"I don't mind. Let me tell you something Tommy. I made a big mistake when I told Robert to go away. I was mad at him but I really didn't mean it. I've always had a bad habit of saying stuff that I really don't mean. I'll tell you something else too Tommy if you can keep a secret."

Tommy just nodded his head so Aaron leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I have missed Robert a whole lot and I still love him. I always have and always will."

Tommy just got a big grin on his face while looking at both Aaron and Robert.

Robert was watching the two of them very closely but couldn't quite hear what Aaron had told him. When finished telling Tommy what he said he then pulled away and asked Tommy if it was OK if he took Robert outside so they could talk. While Tommy said yes it was James that spoke up and told Robert that he would take Tommy and get him ready for bed. 

Aaron and Robert left to go outside and it didn't go unnoticed by almost everyone at the reception including Vic and Paul who were smiling as they watched and Chas and Paddy who weren't.

The two men took a stroll out into the garden and eventually found a bench where they sat and talked. They both sat there for a moment not saying anything. Not sure what to say. Finally,

"I meant what I said inside. I have regretted everyday since I told you to get out of my life and you went away. I can't believe you did that. You know I never mean what I actually say."

"It felt like it that time. Especially since it was about the tenth time since you had returned from Dublin that you told me that or something similar. All the times Adam told me the same thing while you were gone. It took awhile but I finally accepted that this time you really meant it so I knew what I had to do."

"I can't believe you left your home though Rob. Vic and Diane. They were both so crushed."

"It's what you wanted Aaron and when have I not eventually done what you wanted."

That revelation took Aaron by surprise. Robert had always been there for him and did whatever he wanted but he never thought he would leave just because Aaron told him to. Then again this is the same man who had told him once he wasn't going to leave him in a sinking car. He'd die with Aaron if he couldn't get him out. 

"So you have a son now? How's that going for you."

"Tommy. As you just saw he's a little man. Almost 10 going on 25. He is so mature for his age but he had to be with how much of his mum's cancer he was forced to deal with."

"I was sorry to hear about that. James told me most of it a bit ago."

"Ah, I figured as much when I saw you two together. James doesn't know when to keep him mouth shut which is odd for an attorney."

"He meant well. He was looking out for you and put me in my place a couple of times."

"That is what I was afraid of. That's not what I wanted. You never did anything wrong. It was all me that destroyed what we had. You were right to send me away. It has taken this time away to assess all of my mistakes."

"Now you know it wasn't all you that screwed us up. I was the one constantly pushing you way. Always letting doubts enter my head. Always letting my mum mess with it too. It wasn't all you Robert."

"But I took the final kill shot didn't I? The one that there was no coming back from."

"But you do know that never happened, right."

"What do you mean?"

Aaron was shocked. Robert still didn't know. All this time and he doesn't know. He still thinks he's at fault.

"Rebecca"

"Yes. I haven't had a chance to contact her yet. I was hoping to see her and also our boy."

"Well, your in the wrong country to see Rebecca and her son."

Robert got a dejected look on his face realizing he wasn't going to get to meet his son.

"But Robert I can't believe you don't know. Rebecca's son is not yours."

Robert just looked at Aaron with shock not believing what he heard. Aaron ended up telling Robert everything that he knew and remembered about that day Then he grabbed Robert's hand and told him that was the exact moment he realized what a mistake he had made with him. Rebecca had played them both and was successful in breaking them up. Aaron then proceeded to tell Robert everything since. How much he hurt losing him. How he hasn't been happy since the last day he saw him. How Liv's been just as miserable but has ended up having to be his rock. Vic had tried to help him move on. Set him up on some dates but nothing ever felt the same. 

"You are all I have ever wanted Robert and I still want to make it work."

Robert sat not saying a word the whole time Aaron spoke. It was hard to hear everything. He had been played by Rebecca and it cost him Aaron. Now Aaron is telling him he wants him back but how can that work. Both of their lives have changed this past 14 months. How can they go back.

"Please say something Rob. I feel like I'm hanging off the edge of a cliff right now waiting to see if you save me or if I fall."

"I'm literally speechless Aaron. For the first time in my life I don't know what to say. I came back to England to see my sister get married, introduce her to Tommy and to meet the son I should have been her for. Now you tell me there is no son and everything we went through was a lie. I lost you because of a lie."

"But you haven't lost me Rob. That is what I am trying to say."

"So you think I should just stay here now?"

"Why not? Your family is here."

"But my home no longer is. I have a business I just promised Tommy's mum that I would take care of and run. I promised to keep her legacy going while I also raised her son for her. I can't just walk away from that. That's my home now."

Aaron jumped up and immediately left and headed back to the hotel. He felt his heart land in his stomach. He was shattered that Robert didn't want to stay for him. 

"Aaron. Aaron. Please stop. Wait. Please." But Aaron just kept walking and didn't turn back. He didn't want Rob to see the stream of tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want him to hear the sobs he wasn't able to keep inside of him as he felt his last chance of happiness with Robert go away.

Robert didn't know what to do. He was shocked and hurt and trying to hold back his own tears. Could Aaron and him really make a go of it. How was that possible?

"You're still an idiot I see."

Robert jumped as he was surprised by the voice coming from the dark to his left. But soon he saw the 16 year old blond come into view.

"What is wrong with you Robert. You just crushed his heart like you didn't care."

"What are you talking about Liv. I did no such thing."

"I was standing right over there and heard everything. He wants you back and you said no."

"I want him back too Liv. In a heart beat. What I said though is right now I can't walk away from my current commitment in Belize. It would crush Tommy if I killed his mother's dream."

Liv sat there and contemplated that for a bit. "So this is all about geography and nothing else."

"I never stopped loving you and your brother. I thought I had ruined everything with Aaron because of Rebecca. Now I understand that none of that was true."

"Barbie played us. She played us all. I was played just as much as you and Aaron so I'm just as hurt by what happened. But none of us are at fault. Things just spiraled out of control from her actions. Aaron said some things that he should have never said to you. But now we have a chance to fix the wrong. But if we don't and we just leave things as they are then she wins. I don't want Barbie to win Robert. I love you and I love you and Aaron together. I want our family back where ever we have to go to have it."

"You do realize Liv our family will no longer be just the three of us." 

"I can live with that. I can share you and Aaron with the boy. Tommy right?" Robert just smiles and nods.

"But how does this work?"

"It's not that difficult to figure out Robert. If you and Tommy can't come here right now then Aaron and I go to you. No big. I will like it there won't I."

Robert just laughs and goes to grab Liv and bring her into the biggest hug he has ever given her. He kisses her head and then tells her he loves her and then in the distance he suddenly hears.

"Robert Sugden I am not letting you push me away that easily. That is what I use to do to you all the time and look where it has gotten us. No more. We are going to figure this out. I love you and I'm going to fight to the death for you. You hear me Robert."

All of the time Aaron is yelling that at Robert he isn't really looking at him so he doesn't see him and Liv in a hug the whole time. Then he stops suddenly as he sees the two of them breaking their hug and turning towards him.

"Am I never going to have to stop cleaning up the messes you two make. I can't keep doing this. There are two many stupid men in this family and now Rob is adding another one in Tommy. I hope his mum gave him more smarts than the two of you have. "

Aaron is just moving his mouth but no words are coming out. 

"If you wouldn't have run off big brother you would have heard Robert finish what he was trying to tell you. Luckily I was here so I can work things out for all of us."

"What are you on about Liv?"

"Robert has legitimate reasons why he can't just pack up right now and move back to jolly old England. But that doesn't stop you and I from going there. I'm sure they have schools outside of England and your help can keep the yard going for awhile. We can go to Robert easier than he can come here right now. Then in the future we figure out what we do as a family. Like I said it's not difficult. Any woman could figure it out."

Robert and Aaron look at Liv and then look at each other before Robert says. "Looks like we've been told." Aaron just rolls his eyes at his sister.

"So we're just suppose to pack our bags and go to Robert's?"

"Why not. You expected him to do the same thing. Why is it OK to expect him to jump if we aren't willing to jump too? One of these days Aaron you will finally figure out that a relationship isn't just about he other person doing just what you want. Eventually you will have to learn that a real partnership is when you are willing to do whatever your partner needs and not just what you need or want. From what I have seen you still haven't figured that out."

"Liv. Come on now."

"I'm serious. You're going to be a lonely old single man the way you are going, never willing to bend for someone you love. Always expecting them to bend for you."

"Is that what you think?"

"Think. It's what I know. It's what I have lived. I watched you do nothing but demand everything from Rob and when he didn't produce you kicked him out or pushed him away because he wasn't who you wanted him to be. How did you fall in love with him in the first place if there was so much wrong with him? Was he really that good in bed?"

"LIV. Stop it right now." Aaron had turned beet red listening to her. He couldn't believe she said all of that in front of Rob to boot. Besides, Vic had already told him the exact same things a year ago.

Liv turns to Rob. "I'm going to bed but Rob please don't let this be the last time I see you no matter what my idiot brother says or does. Even if he can't get his act together and do the right thing I still want to see you and spend some time with you and Tommy before you have to go." Liv reaches out and hugs Rob one more time then tells him she loves him before pulling away and heading toward the hotel but not before getting one last shot in at Aaron.

"You're such an idiot." then she flicks his forward as she leaves.

"What happened to the fifteen year old I left a year ago?"

Aaron just shakes his head. "She's turned into my mother. God help me."

"Aaron I didn't mean for her to say all of that stuff to you. I'm sorry."

"Will you quit apologizing Robert. The other reason she is turning into my mum is she's also usually right anymore. My sixteen year old sister is now officially smarter than me."

Aaron looks at Robert again before he speaks. "I'm not letting you get away this time. Last time we let Rebecca do a number on us. We don't have her or anyone else to blame this time. If we can't make it work then it's all on us and I don't want that Rob. Do you?"

Robert says nothing as he walks towards Aaron and puts his arms around his waist and kisses his forward. "I've dreamed about you every night Aaron Dingle. You literally are the man of my dreams and that will never change. Now I just wish we could figure out how to make you the man of my awake world too."

Aaron just looks at Rob and smiles. "It's been a long time since I've heard one of your cheesy lines. To long. I've missed them." With that Aaron puts his hand on Roberts face and leans in to kiss him lightly on the lips. They continue to kiss until they both have to come up for air which then allowed Aaron to continue.

"So about that making me the man of your awake world. It sounds like Liv has already figured out how to make that happen."

Robert just looks at Aaron with a frown. "You would really leave here?"

"Rob, I'd go any where in the world if that is what it took to be with you. I have missed you. Even before all of the Rebecca stuff came to light I realized how much I missed you and wanted to be with you. I realized how wrong I had been to push you away. Maybe it took me doing that before I realized just how much I wanted you. I've been miserable without you all these months and feeling sick thinking I forced you to leave and move on with your life. That you had grown to no longer want me."

"That day will never come Aaron. I will always want you." The two of them kiss again as they head back to the hotel. Neither even bother returning to the reception even though there were many that were fully aware what had been going on. They ended up in Aaron's room needing to make up for lost time. With no protection on hand they were forced to delay everything they wanted to do when Aaron had to admit he needed to be tested before they went back to their full sex lives of the past. He was afraid his confession would scare Robert away but Rob fully accepted that Aaron would have been with other guys while they had been apart since it had been 17 months since the last time they had any sexual contact. What surprised Aaron though is that Robert confessed he had had no sex of any kind with another person all of those months. 

It was always another one of Aaron's beliefs about Robert that he realized was false. He had always believed that Robert would easily find someone else and quickly forget Aaron. That was how his insecurities took him over and made it easier for Rebecca to break them. But now Aaron is understanding that he is it for Robert. It was easy for Robert to cheat on all of those others in the past but not Aaron. He now understands what Robert was always telling him. That he was it. No one else mattered. No one else comes close. It all makes sense now to Aaron and makes him love Robert that much more. He can't believe he actually pushed this man away and almost lost him. Never again. 

======================

Robert and Tommy spent two weeks in Emmerdale staying with Aaron and Liv. It gave Robert time to spend with Diane and Andy. Vic and Paul were only taking a long weekend at this time for their honeymoon so Vic was also able to spend time with Robert. It allowed Tommy to learn about Robert's family too. It also gave Aaron time to plan his and Liv's exit from Emmerdale. They convinced Andy to become a partner in the business. Since Aaron had done nothing with Adam's shares of the business they had it turned over to Andy and made him a partner with Aaron. They hired James to be Andy's legal support so he had someone to turn to locally if he was struggling.

They convinced Vic and Paul to move back to Emmerdale and into the Mill. 

Telling Chas he and Liv were leaving was the hardest thing for Aaron. He knew she would not accept it and would fight him and he was right. She was upset and blamed Robert for everything. Her and Aaron had gotten into a heated argument over it all and ended up not speaking even with Paddy and the rest of the family trying to step in and help. It was obvious where Aaron got his stubbornness from.

Just a couple of days before they left it was finally Robert of all people who broke the ice between mother and son. Of everyone in Emmerdale Robert ended up being the only one who had the patients and where with all to make the argument that actually made sense to Chas in the end. She still wasn't happy they were leaving but she understood. It also helped that Robert promised her a first class ticket to come visit for Aaron's birthday in January.

=====================

After 32 hours of travel from Manchester to Atlanta to Belize City to San Pedro on Ambergris Caye the four of them stepped off the small plane anxious to be finally home. Tommy was home. The only home he knew. Robert felt back in his comfort zone. Where he felt in control once again. Liv was excited. New adventures were in front of her and Aaron, Aaron was nervous. He was no longer in Emmerdale or Yorkshire or England or even Europe. He was on a new adventure in a strange new world and he was nervous. But he had his family so he knows everything will be OK.

 

They had talked about Robert's work in Belize some while he was back in Yorkshire but not a whole lot. That time was spent mostly on Aaron and Robert rekindling their relationship and spending time with their families before they left. But now during their travel they spent more time discussing what Aaron and Liv were heading into. They learned that Robert was now Director or Sandy Point Resorts. It was a group of 5 resorts that the Robin, Tommy's mum, had built and owned. There was also have a separate real estate division. The management teams at each resort reports directly to Robert and his staff. Robert himself is more involved in the real estate side of the business as well as future planning for new resorts, of which one is currently under construction. 

Robert had explained that they would be living at one of the resorts in a four bedroom villa. It had been designed to be a holiday villa but Robert had negotiated the rental of the home into his contract. Aaron had been concerned on what he would do there. Robert assured him he could do whatever he wanted. He didn't need to work as Robert's salary and perks would more than cover their expenses and still have enough to do other stuff when they wanted. But Robert knew Aaron wouldn't be happy doing nothing.

"Well I was hoping you would be content spending a couple of weeks just getting familiar with everything. Getting Liv settled into school plus being with Tommy. I really wanted you and Tommy to start bonding and I thought that would be best when it was just the two of you. After that there are so many things at the company you could do. The list is endless but what I really thought you would be good at would be working with out excursion and tour teams at each resort. The people that set up the fishing, sailing, snorkeling, day trips that the guests want to do. It's work that would keep you outside and not tied down to one place all day. But, if you don't want to work for the company you can go into San Pedro and do whatever you want. Find a need and do it. But the nice thing Aaron is you don't have to make a decision tomorrow or next week. Take your time. Get your bearings. Get acquainted and familiar with things and then go from there. I'll support whatever you decide to do."

Aaron just squeezed Rob's hand on the plane after he told him that everything was going to be all right. He'd figure something out and Rob would help him. 

Aaron and Liv's eyes were as big as sauces as the small plane was coming in on approach to San Pedro. For the first time they were getting a look at their new home for now. The small strip of land surrounded by the deep blue of the Caribbean Sea. Once they landed the resort companies VIP limo picked the family up and whisked them away to their home. 

"Welcome to your new home Aaron and Liv".

Aaron and Liv didn't know what to say and do as they stepped into Villa Watina at the Belizean Cove Estates. It was nothing like they have ever seen. A 2800 sq. foot beautiful home. Then they saw the view out to the pool and to the Caribbean. It was spectacular. Liv looks at Aaron. "This where we are going to live?" Aaron just shrugged. It was Tommy you grabbed Liv's arm and wanted to show her her room. Robert walked up behind Aaron on the balcony and wrapped his arms around his husband. 

"Will this do."

"This is where we are going to live? This is where you have been living?"

"Before Robin passed I had a one bedroom place at one of the other resorts we run. When she gave me the director position and then asked me to raise Tommy for her she made sure one of the villa's here was built into the contract. This is our best property. I didn't complain and after Tommy and I moved here I will share a secret with you."

"What's that."

"Ever night I stood in this same spot and wondered what it would be like to have you and Liv here with me at this place. I thought it would only be a dream. Never thought it would be real."

Aaron turned around to look at Robert with the biggest smile. "Well it is Mr. Dingle. We're here and you're not getting rid of us." Aaron kissed Robert just as one of the guest services staff stepped out on the deck.

"Mr Sugden all of the bags are in the rooms. Your frig has been loaded with your order. Would you like us to prepare lunch now?"

Robert looked at Aaron for an answer. Aaron just shrugged.

"Yes, why don't you and then you can go. We'll probably just rest the rest of the day as the jet lag catches up with us. Tell Jose I'll be in tomorrow mid morning."

"So is the treatment you get all of the time around here Mr. Dingle?"

"It is one of the perks being the director but fuck no. Hardly ever. Today I think they are really going all out to impress you and me because I brought home the rest of my family and they know just how big that is to me."

Robert took Aaron back inside to give him a tour. He got them beers out of the frig while Aaron looked around at their amazing kitchen and living room. As they continued to look out the window they saw Tommy had already taken Liv down to the pool.

"Come on. Come with me."

Robert grabs Aaron hand and leads him down the stairs and out to the pools. Aaron can't stop his mouth from remaining open as he looks over the massive pools laid out in front of him. They walk past the pools and just a few more feet and they are standing on the pristine beach in front of the vastness of the Caribbean. All Aaron can think of is paradise. He's in paradise.

He and Robert continue to stand on the beach looking out over the sea. They see Tommy showing Liv their boat dock. Robert is pointing out one of the sea taxi's that is going by explaining how easy it is to grab one of those to go into town. They are told their food is ready so the four of them head back in to a spread. Aaron and Liv's first exposure to Caribbean food. 

After lunch Aaron and Robert found the two man lounger on the balcony with Aaron getting comfortable sitting between Robert's long legs will leaning back into his chest. It was hard for Aaron to believe that only a couple of weeks ago he was alone in Emmerdale and not knowing if he would ever see his husband again. Now he is in an exoctic location looking out at the blue waters of the Caribbean Sea leaning back into the love of his life. His Robert. They had been through the worst but they have come out the other side. He is never leaving his husband ever again. 

While looking out over the sea Aaron begins to hear the soft snores of Robert as he has fallen asleep behind him. Aaron smiles and leans back resting his head on Robert's chest thinking life couldn't get more perfect than that moment. Aaron closes his own eyes and soon feels himself starting to drift. 

"I love you Robert Sugden. I love you." Robert's arms instantly wrap around Aaron while he exhales a large breath of air. He may be asleep but he heard Aaron and the love is mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic ended up longer than anticipated. Hope you enjoy. The resort in Belize is real. I spent a lovely week there a few years ago.


End file.
